


Quiet Moments

by wingsofthenight



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Slow Burn, also more characters may show up but they won't be that important, feel bad for everyone else because it will be very slow burn for them, i blame people enabling me, platonic at first then slowly gets more romantic, why am i writing this anyway i don't need another series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofthenight/pseuds/wingsofthenight
Summary: ...Or as quiet as it is around Mia at least.Connected one-shots about Ike and Mia during the events of Path of Radiance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because there should be more stories about the two of them and I have no self control.
> 
> Anyway, this pairing for some reason has captured my mind and is holding me hostage and making me write. Well that and people keep enabling me to do it. (Like I'm really putting up much resistance though...)
> 
> As you may have noticed, this will be one-shots of Ike/Mia throughout the canon events. I'm not planning on really changing anything, more like expanding the events. There will be time skips of course because I don't have enough ideas for every single chapter x)
> 
> As a result, I have no idea how long this will be. Also please don't expect very quick updates because I am a horrible procrastinator at literally everything. I'm also not that confident in my writing, so please tell me if I make any huge errors or don't get characterization right. (Especially the latter. That's one of my pet peeves and I want to avoid doing it if I can.)
> 
> I am putting in some of my own ideas about Mia's backstory in this, so if you want to ask me about something concerning that don't hesitate to ask either here or on my tumblr (same username).
> 
> This chapter takes place around Chapter 12: A Strange Land.

Mia stared out at the ocean, willing herself not to throw up. Why she had to get seasick was beyond her, and she prayed that when they headed back to Crimea they would go overland. She had never been on a ship before in her life and she would be very happy if this was the only time she was. At least she wasn’t as bad as poor Rhys and Ilyana… She had seen the former earlier laying down looking terrible and had heard the latter a few times…

“Mia?”

Startled, she spun around to see Ike standing behind her, looking slightly concerned. “Oh, hey boss!” She greeted him, smiling. “Anything you need?”

“You seasick?”

“What? No, I don’t get seasick! I’m perfectly fine being on this ship! Why would you think that?” Mia denied, hoping to make him leave before the ship started rocking again and he caught her lie.

“You were standing here before I went below deck. That was at least 30 minutes ago,” Ike stated.

“I’m just looking out at the sea and thinking about stuff,” the myrmidon said, brushing his observations off. She wasn’t about to admit any weakness to him. She didn’t think he would take advantage of her momentary weakness like others had, but she would rather not take that chance.

Instead of continuing the argument, Ike instead walked over to stand next to her, leaning on the rail and staring out to sea. After a moment, he asked, “Ever been to Begnion?”

Glad to get off the topic of her seasickness, Mia answered, “Yep! I was actually born there!”

“Really?” he asked, obviously surprised. “I figured you were from Crimea, having been an army mercenary and all.”

She just shrugged. He wasn’t the first person to assume that and he definitely wouldn’t be the last. “Came here when I was almost fifteen and liked it better.”

“Why? What was the problem with Begnion?”

“Well,” she started, turning to look at her commander, “there were a lot of things. People seemed to be nicer there plus I could actually fight without getting tons of looks from stupid people.”

“They didn’t agree with you wanting to fight?” Ike asked, confused.

The myrmidon wasn’t that surprised at his confusion. Not only did he apparently grow up around Titania, Crimea was much more accepting of female fighters that weren’t nobility or very skilled. While she did consider herself the latter, it would have taken years to work her way up the ranks of the army. Maybe the Holy Guard would have been easier, but she didn’t really like the idea of flying. It’s not really that she was afraid of heights so much as she didn’t really want to learn how to.

Instead of saying all of that, she brightly said, “Well, I like swordfighting, and I got a bit sick of them doubting me, so the swordsman that taught me offered to take me to Crimea for a trip and I ended up loving it so here I am!”

“That explains a lot,” Ike muttered under his breath.

Mia glared at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing bad!” he hastily said. “Just explains you punching Boyd in the face when he said that you didn’t look like a great fighter.”

She snickered at that. The fighter still tried to avoid her even after Rhys had mostly healed the black eye she had given him.

They stood there for a few moments in silence before Ike stood up straight and said, “I’m going to see if dinner is done yet.”

“Is Oscar cooking today?” she asked, perking up. His cooking might be the best she had ever had the pleasure of tasting, and she’d suffer any nausea she might later have.

“No,” he said, sounding as depressed by that fact as she felt. “Think it’s whoever the cook on the ship is.”

She sighed at that, slumping over the railing.

“By the way, one of the sailors knows a recipe that can help with seasickness. I gave some to Rhys earlier and he would probably be happy to share.” By the time she had whirled around to confront him about that, he was already halfway across the deck.

“I don’t need any-“ she started to complain before the ship rocked again and she had to lean against the railing to try and not throw up. “…Maybe I’ll go see in a minute…”

(The medicine did work very well. Mia made a note to herself to thank Ike first chance she got.)


End file.
